Denim Joe
"I'm sorry, Miss Linda, I didn't mean to annoy anyone. I just got these here new firecrackers in the mail the day 'fore, and I done thought everybody would like 'em as much I as I does." '' Denim Joe is a Paper Mario fancharacter made by MSPA Forum user Todd Ingram. He is a male Bandit who lives a country, hilbilly lifestyle in Portabella Outpost. His name is based off of denim, a material used to make certain articles of clothing. *50% Sanguine **+ Moxie, Contentment **- Fool-hardiness, Rose-colored Glasses *40% Shine **+ Optimism, Joy **- Insanity, Gullibility *10% Turnabout **+ Love for Fireworks **- General disturbing hick behavior. 'Distinguishing Features''' *Mask with movable features, including a mouth with a yellowed buck-tooth. *Predominantly green robe, with a blue section from the shoudlers down. *Red patch of paisley sewn on to the front of the blue section *Traffic cone hat Personality If you ever meet Denim Joe, you'd be quick to ask him if he was raised in a barn. You'd be right. Denim Joe is a fella of the country, and he absolutely loves it. He's freewheeling, easily excited, and in love with life. Unfortunately, he can't seem to realize when others don't share his rip-roaring enthusiasm for things. He always assumes that others are just having as much as fun as he is, This often leads to gross miscalculations of the comfort of others, which usually gets him in trouble. For a short while, he's genuinely sorry about any offenses of his, but it's not long before he's back to his old antics. A brighter side of these tendencies is that Joe always manages to find the best in people. According to him, everyone's got barrels full of happiness inside them. Some poeple just need a little push to bring them to the surface, and Joe's always happy to help. Again, this often lands Joe in hot water, but it's also not uncommon that he'll geuninely cheer someone up on a bad day. However much the townsfolk are annoyed by his gung-ho personality, they know that there's no situation that he can't bring out of the dumps and into the sunshine. Joe's love for happiness is only outshone by his love for fireworks. He either makes them himself or orders them in boxes from the city, and always has a plentiful supply on hand. From Roman candles to Whomp Whistlers to Pizazz Poppers, he packs more firepower than a Banzai Bill full of Bob-Ombs. He'll bring them out to a wide open space (or, sometimes, not-so-wide open) and set 'em off with aplomb. The smoke and the light and the explosions bring tears of joyous laughter to his face. If the Fourth of July was a holiday in the Mushroom Kingdom, he would faint from excitement. Backstory Denim Joe grew up in a shack in the middle of the long trail that leads to Portabella Outpost, with 63 brothers and sisters of which he was the youngest. His large family, including aunts and uncles and parents and great-grandparents, all loved each other very much, and each day of his childhood was filled with joy and wonder. On his 10th birthday, his father took him to Portabella Outpost for a vacation, a family tradition. Joe had an absolute blast, square-dancing and watching rodeos until the sun went down. When they returned home, Joe's father gave him advice he'd never forget: "Now, son, the most important thing a person can have is happiness. And the secret to happiness is finding something that you love, and sharing it with the people that you love." That became Joe's personal philosophy and guiding principle for his life, and it's never led him astray-from his perspective, at least. When he was old enough, he moved to a house on the outskirts of Portabella, as he'd hoped to do ever since he had gone there as a child. He quickly gained infamy for his explosive tendencies, but he has also become a central part of the town's community. He lives alone with his best friend Brick , from whom he is currently taking banjo lessons. Relationships BRICK : Denim Joe and Brick share an incredibly strong friendship. They first met in the city, where Denim Joe was taking a trip to a fireworks convention (all expenses were paid by the people of Portabella, who couldn't wait to get him off their hands for a short while). On the way to the convention, he saw Brick sitting all alone in a cardboard box, looking dejected. Unable to let him wallow in his sadness, Joe took him to the fireworks convention, which Brick still remembers as the most fun time he's ever had. On the way back, they found themselves in the path of a runaway truck speeding through the streets. While Joe was frozen like a Crazy Dayzee in headlights, Brick stepped between the truck and Joe, and withdrew into his near-indestructible 'rock' form. The truck hit Brick and flipped high into the air, landing in the street with a humongous explosion (to the delight of Joe.) Brick then fetched a traffic cone from the side of the street, and gave it to an extremely grateful Joe, telling him that as long as he wore it, he would be safe from cars. He's worn it atop his head ever since. LINDA T: Linda's always the person who stops Joe when his fireworks become a bother, and Joe is always genuinely sorry when she does. He knows that her job is very important, and can become despondent when he wastes her time. Her compassion for him, however, makes him feel better, and he's come to regard her as a sort of big sister. This doesn't stop him from getting back to his old tricks within a few days, though, and Linda will always be there to bring him back down to earth. LADYBUG LOGAN : Denim Joe's relationship with Logan is incredibly two-sided. In Joe's opinion, Logan is a great friend who absolutely loves fireworks. Joe will often show up at the sarsparilla bar to show off his latest pyrotechnic creation to Logan, with explosive results. Joe can't seem to pick up on Logan's hatred of him, however intense it actually is. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost